The Guardian and His Princess
by ToriaPaige
Summary: Orihime gets lost in Karakura Town's insane asylum and becomes the prey. Will she be able to fend for herself or will a guardian make itself known? Will Orihime ever be safe from the 'other side? Ichihime. Work in Progress


**FYI: I don't own any of the Bleach characters. Tite Kubo does...****Enjoy :3**

* * *

Orihime Inoue opened her big, grey eyes and attempted to stifle a yawn. She hopped out of bed, dragged herself to the bathroom, and started getting ready for school. She brushed out her long orangey-brown hair and bathed her light creamy skin. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror and smiled. Today was the school field trip to the Karakura Asylum for her psychology class. She was so excited. She was always interested in spirits and haunted places and demons, even if her best friend, Tatsuki, thought it was silly. she looked at the clock and gasped. _GAH! Tatsuki's going to be angry if I'm late again. _Orihime grabbed her school stuff, said good-bye to a picture of her deceased brother, and scurried out the door.

* * *

Orihime found her desk and took a seat with minutes to spare. As she was shuffling through her bag Tatsuki Arisawa approached her desk.

"Good thing you made it on time. If you were late Sensei wouldn't let you come on the trip," Tatsuki pointed out. Orhime looked up at her best friend. She had shoulder length, black, spiky hair, brown eyes, and an athletic build.

Orihime let out a breath that caused her long bangs to be temporarily suspended in mid-air. "I know. Good thing I'm a fast runner!" Tatsuki chuckled and walked back to her seat as Sensei entered the classroom. Sensei called role and addressed the students.

"Good morning my lovely pupils. As you know today is the day we visit the haunted, creepy, abandoned Karakura Asylum! Now follow me and we shall get on the bus!" The students filed out of the classroom, eager to get on the bus. Tatsuki caught up with Orihime and they intertwined their arms.

"Are you excited? I kinda think this is a waste of time. we aren't gunna see anything, but at least we get out of school." Orihime smiled at Tatsuki and replied, "I'm definitely excited. And don't say that Tatsuki. I really hope we see something. Wait, no. We will see something. I just know it!"

* * *

The bus pulled up to the asylum and every students' eyes were wide with amazement, excitement, and maybe even fear. The building was huge for its age. It was three stories, sat on two acres of land, and was spotted from stains. The students were herded off the bus and up to the front gate where a tall man with black hair and a happy expression waited in front of a huge wooden door.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Isshin Kurosaki and I am the tour guide and house keeper of the Karakura Asylum. I hope you guys have a fun time but here are some rules: don't take pictures or videos, don't touch anything without asking, and do not stray from the group. Now let's go." Mr. Kurosaki flashed a huge grin and opened the doors.

The inside looked like it was untouched by time. There were intricate designs of angels and gold trim starting on the walls that traveled to the ceilings. Orihime was mesmerized.

"This is the reception office or waiting room for guests and visitors that used to come here. The artwork on the walls were created by a very famous artist that had his residence in Karakura Town in the 1930s. This is the front desk..." Orihime wasn't listening to Mr. Kurosaki. She was going from wall to wall examining the intricate desgns. _Wow, this is amazing. I wish I was able to draw like this. The angels all look so peaceful and baeutiful. _Tatsuki took Orihime's arm so she wouldn't get left behind, and dragged her back to the group. Orihime blushed at being caught and followed Tatsuki.

Mr. Kurosaki led the students through a set of double doors and Orihime's eyes widened in surprise. _This isn't anything like the beautiful entrance. _There were bright white lights every five feet in the ceiling and all the walls were beige except for a few brown stains here and there. _It's not charming like the entrance, but at least it doesn't look like a haunted mansion. _Mr. Kurosaki explained how this was the recreational floor for the patients. He showed them the art room and music room and lounge.

"What kind of activities do you think patients did in the lounge, young lady?" Mr. Kurosaki asked Tatsuki. Tatsuki blushed from all the attention and proceeded to think of an answer. Orihime giggled at her best friend's shyness until she was distracted by a presence. She turned to the left and saw a hallway leading to a set of stairs. Orihime, being her usual curious self, walked to the stairs and started to climb until she got to the second floor.

The walls were completely white and the hallway wasn't as bright as the first floor. Orihime started walking down the hallway until she saw a sign. 'Patient Housing'. "So this is where the patients stayed," Orihime mumbled to herself. She looked in all the rooms trying to find what had her attention earlier, but all the rooms were the same. She continued to walk until she thought she saw a dark blur on her right. She whipped her head around but she saw nothing. Orihime shrugged her shoulders and decided to walk the hallway to her right. She started getting nervous and picked up her pace. Before she new it she was in front of another set of stairs.

She looked up the flight of stairs wearily, "Well, no where to go but up." She finally reached the top and her body went rigid. There weren't any lights except for the sunlight leaking in. The walls were white wallpaper with patches missing and layers peeling. There was trash everyone and it had a very musty smell. _Mr. Kurosaki must never come up here. It's the exact opposite of the gorgeous entrance._ She started walking around and exploring the different rooms. _This definitely looks like a haunted house. _She found a sign that read 'Intensive Patient Housing'. Orihime shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I shouldn't have come up here," she mumbled. **No, you shouldn't have. **Orihime whipped her head around and started backing up until she hit a wall. **It looks like this one is spiritually aware. More fun for us. **Orihime hugged herself tighter, "Who are you?" **Bad, bad spirits. **She mustered up the courage she had and put her hands by her side, "Then leave me alone!" When no one responded Orihime began to relax and headed for the stairs. She was almost there until something grabbed onto her hair. Orihime tried to scream, but something was covering her mouth. She kicked and threw her limbs around, hoping she would hit something. Anything. **You better cooperate. We don't want the Guardian finding us now do we. **That only made Orihime fight harder as she was being dragged away from the stairs. She kept twisting and writhing until it let go. She started to see a hand forming over her mouth and then an arm. _Ha. I can see it. That means it can be hit. _She balled her right hand into a fist and threw it where she assumed her attackers face should be. She hit something solid and she was free. She took off towards the stairs, not even stopping to look at her attacker. As her right foot hit the first stair a hand wrapped around her throat. **Just because you can see spirits doesn't mean you have a chance of winning against me. **Orihime's big eyes started to water. _I'm not going to make it. Poor Tatsuki is going to be so upset at me. _Just as Orhime's vision started fading she heard an ear rumbling growl. The hand disappeared from her neck and she unceremoniously fell to the floor.

When Orihime's brain finally kicked into gear she shot up and scanned the room. Nothing was there. _How long was I here? Seconds, minutes, hours?_ She went to bolt to the stairs for a second time, until she felt the original presence that started her expedition in the first place. She slowly turned and gasped at what she saw. There was a young man standing there with the brightest orange hair she had ever seen. He had no shirt, just pants, and was breathing quite heavily. Orihime couldn't help but let her eyes roam every inch of his body. He had a very muscular body, handsome face, and penetrating eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. _Who is he?_

He took a slow and cautious step towards her. "Are you alright?" Orihime shook her head and gave him a smile, "Yes. I'm okay. I'm guessing it was you who saved me from that... that..."

"Demon," the man finished for her. Orihime shook her head again and was still unable to peel her eyes away. The man held out his hand and Orihime looked down at it confused. "Ichigo Kurosaki," he stated. Orihime smiled and took his hand. "I'm Orihime. Orihime Inoue."

* * *

**I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this. I kinda just started writing. O.o Well there's definitely more to come. Please review :D Ideas welcome**

**-ToriaPaige**


End file.
